The principle objectives of the Alcoholism Outreach Program are: 1. To provide low income people of Snohomish County with information and education regarding alcohol abuse and alcoholism; 2. To provide programs and facilities within the County which offer counseling and advocate assistance, access to and delivery of treatment and rehabilitative services, and follow-through and continuity of care to low income alcoholics and their families. 3. To provide staff training, growth, and career development in order to foster the development of alcoholism treatment resources in the county. These objectives will be accomplished by self-referral and referral to the program, and outreach program and advocate assistance offered by recovered alcoholics who have appropriate training and experience and who can offer peer identification, the coordination of services of social, health and governmental agencies on behalf of its clients, and the development and training of the program staff to enhance the quality of services to clientele.